


Shadowlands Sillies

by RangerSylv32



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anduin Needs a Nap, Dating, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jaina needs coffee, Mamma Windrunner, Not to be taken seriously, Raid Boss, Silly, Sylvanas Loyalists - Freeform, Sylvanas gets grounded, Sylvanas needs a hug, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: This fic is a series of Vignettes that take place in the shadowlands and it utter fluff. It features tales that were dreamt up in discord and tumblr as an alternative to what is to come. This is also a gift to the Sylvanas Loyalists, lets try and have fun before we get angst.This also includes silly alternatives to raids and stories, not too many ships in this as its not meant to be serious but hey I can squeeze them in.Enjoy!
Relationships: Arator the Redeemer/Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Various Relationships
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Shadowlands Sillies

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvanas has an important question....

Deep in the tower of torghast....a king sits in a circle of runes and sighs out of boredom and tiredness. Anduin Wrynn sat rather than stood, he stared at the door..."Anytime now..." he scowled and listened for the light footsteps and the doors to open. "I dont see why you need the door locked anyway when I am in a bubble." He said to no one in particular, he laid down on the cold stone floor and counted the bricks at the top of the vaulted ceiling. He sighed tiredly and just wanted to sleep now, there was no sylvanas, no guards, he would even accept nathanos as company. 

"99....

100...

101...

102...."

Anduin counted in a bored tone then shot right up when he heard the sound of the door opening, he stood again with his back to the door. The young king was not sure why he did so but maybe it would be noticed by Sylvanas and she would talk about her day instead of the bleak "Join us or be made to do so," lecture or the lecture on life and death. He felt like he had become one of those doctors that listens to people talk about their problems and feelings, normally he would not mind as he wanted to understand but now...he was getting cabin fever and was bored out of his mind.

The light footsteps echoed in the massive room that was warmed by the braziers, anduin was glad for that small comfort. He stood quietly with his back to the undead elf as she made her usual entrance. _Here we go...little lion...blah blah..._ He stood there and waited for her to speak but she didn't. Anduin turned around to see a rather preoccupied looking banshee, it was clear her mind was on something other than him or whatever it is she came to lecture him about. "Something wrong Sylvanas?"

"I.." she was not sure how to ask, it was something that came up while she was in Torghast exploring a hall she did not recognise. She overheard a group of maw walkers speaking to one another about /her/. 

_"Listen, I think the banshee queen just needs to be happy, you know...get a girlfriend."_

_"And who would date her?"_

_"I am thinking Jaina."_

_"What? but they dont have anything in common, they hate each other, and Sylvanas put her here why on earth would they ever date?"_

_"Well, they have Arthas in common, he ruined their lives, sure they cant bond over it now but...they could make it work...I think."_

_"Look, Sylvanas would have to do alot in order to get Jaina to even consider it, I will say though, they would look cute together..."_

Sylvanas had followed them for a few floors to listen to their ideas on who would be a perfect match for her, it had not really dawned on her until now. She started to think about Jaina, and it was not the first time she thought of her. When she came on her magical ghost ship Sylvanas could not help but be impressed and a little attracted to the mage. There was the war though so she forgot about her brief attraction completely, but then she saw a few more times, then promptly put those feelings aside again because of Saurfang. 

"Sylvanas?" 

"Oh...right...you're here," she said absentmindedly and looked at him, "I have an important question that must be answered truthfully for it could mean eventual freedom for you."

"What question?"

"The most important question that I have been wondering for the longest time," Sylvanas hesitated again and narrowed her gaze.

"What?"

Sylvanas took a step closer to the bubble and motioned with a blue-gray finger to come closer, when anduin did she whispered, "What is Jaina's favourite colour?"

Anduin blinked and was quite taken aback by this question, "Wait...what?"

"Jaina, you know, powerful mage, beautiful face, once dated Arthas and then that dragon I forgot the name of, that Jaina." Sylvanas wondered if Anduin had perhaps hit his head while being in the bubble prison.

"You came here to ask about...Jaina? Why not just lecture me on the unjust system that you are trying to fix?" Anduin was suddenly missing the the "join us" or the "the afterlife is unfair," speeches. 

"It is a simple enough question Little Lion, what is her favourite colour? What flower does she like? Would she like a night out at the theatre? There is one in Ardenweald," Sylvanas said this as she walked around his prison. All anduin could do was stare with his mouth agape, _she wants to talk about aunt jaina?_ He did not know how to react to this.

"I think her favourite colour is blue, I am not sure on the flower and...wait...there's a theatre in Ardenweald?" He suddenly thought of Arator and how he would love to take him on theatre date.

"Oh...so you did pay attention to my explanation of the realms," Sylvanas was incredulous, he acted like he didnt hear her the last time.

"I listened, that is all I can do...now can we go back to your usual lectures?" He asked, not really wanting to talk about Jaina for the moment.

"No, I just wanted to know those things. This will take careful planning, thank you Anduin." Sylvanas smiled and walked out with the information she wanted leaving Anduin shocked and confused.

"I...need a nap...now..." Anduin said as he slumped to the floor.

\--------------

Torghast...the 18th floor of the twisting Corridoors....

Ranger Syleeria was exhausted from having to fight these strange denizens of the maw, run through literal fire to get to the next stairwell, and walk up chains. She hated this place with a passion and wanted to burn it all down, she had found a ring with a lion symbol among other objects that somehow wound up in these creatures hands. "Seriously did they pick King Wrynn's pockets?"

She walked up to the broker and repaired her gear, she sighed at the faceless being and waited to get a glimpse of the new creature to stand in her way. Instead what she was a dead Venthyr, she pulled out Thas'dorah and walked the length of the room. She heard movement and soft footsteps, she nocked an arrow but heard a familiar much missed voice.

"Ahh...my loyal hero, you still wield that bow with pride I see," Sylvanas Windrunner stood in front of her with a new armour set which... _not a fan of the spiked pauldrons_...Syleeria thought.

"My Queen," Syleeria knelt before the banshee and bowed her head, if anything to keep the sight of tears and overwhelming emotions that threatened to overtake her.

"Rise, you do not need to do this, i am not deserving of it," Sylvanas watched the red haired elf stand, she felt a sliver of guilt when she saw her face. She was on the verge of tears, "Have I hurt you?"

Syleeria felt more emotions rise in her and ran to the former warchief and gave her a hug, she would expect to be pushed away or killed for such things but she did not care. She had missed her Dark Lady and wanted her to know that, "I missed you, why did you leave?"

Sylvanas froze, she had not been expecting a hug, she tentatively placed her arms around the younger woman when it was apparent she was not going to let go. She was sure this horde champion would be angry with her for abandoning her but instead, she got a hug and a "I miss you." 

"I wanted to do this alone champion, til I realised that I needed help."

"So you kidnapped everyone to ask for help?"

Sylvanas shrugged while still holding the woman, "That is one way of putting it, I wanted you all to see what the afterlife is like so that you would understand how badly it needs fixing."

The horde champion released the Dark Lady and looked up at her, "You know you still have those who are loyal? We would have come willingly to help you...I mean some are hurt and want answers but for the most part, you always have my bow."

"What did I do to deserve such loyalty even after the angry words I said?" Sylvanas was still incredulous, suspicious, and surprised all at once.

"You probably do not remember but I was a farstrider who served under you, I...was one of your runners that was supposed to go to the sunwell plateau, needless to say I barely made it and it was too late...I am sorry I failed." Syleeria said a little saddened.

"You tried and you survived, that is not a failure," Sylvanas spoke in a softer tone but still kept her guard up, she expected an ambush. Something in the younger elf's eyes told her this was genuine, perhaps she could trust her with what she needed.

"Ranger Syleeria, I need your skills as an outrunner once more. Are you up for the task?" Sylvanas asked.

"Yes, I am up for any task you put in front of me," The younger elf replied and waited for her instructions.

"You are to go to bastion, and pick these flowers, then I need you to get tickets to a play in Ardenweald, then I need you to give them Lady Jaina Proudmoore," Sylvanas handed over a small list of things to do. Everything was hastily written and drawn but she hoped that the instructions were clear enough, she had included a small reward too incase the the younger elf needed incentive.

"Flowers and theatre tickets? Jaina Proudmoore? but...she hates the horde and you are not high on her list of women to go out with, no offense my Queen." Syleeria would do this anyway but she wondered if maybe the banshee queen had perhaps been here too long.

"I know, but it cannot hurt to try, will you do this?" Sylvanas asked again.

"Yes my queen, though I do not need much of an incentive except for you to tell me that you need someone to fight by your side...you know incase the Jailor is not all hes cracked up to be." The champion pocketed the list and regarded her queen once more, she missed running errands for her. She finally had purpose again instead of rescuing horde leaders that were sympathetic to the alliance.

"If I feel I have need of you and my loyalists, you will know, just be patient, come back to me with her reply." Sylvanas commanded then walked back up the stairs and disappeared through the portal. Syleeria felt happy tears fall down her cheeks, the true reason she had been running through these blasted halls had found her. "I found you...and I will aid you." 

The sin'dorei walked out a different portal with renewed purpose and no longer felt saddened by the absence of her queen.

\--------------------

Bastion...

"Ah maw walker, out on a stroll?" Kleia asked in her usual friendly tone, she was thrilled to have her wings now and stayed in the air most of the time.

"I am, my soulbind...I am also looking for some flowers, could you help?" Syleeria asked and showed her the paper to which the name and drawing were.

"I think I know where those are, here I will carry you!"

"Wait! no! Kleia!!!" Syleeria shouted and was lifted into the air, she did not mind heights but being carried around like a cat was no fun. "I AM NOT A CAT!"

Kleia was trying hard not to laugh, that seemed to be a complaint by alot of maw walkers, "You know most of the spirits do not mind this."

"I am alive I do mind this!" Syleeria was indignant and her ears were pinned back against her head in agitation. Kleia just thought that was the cutest thing she had ever seen, "You elven mortals are the cutest."

"I am not cute! I have killed many things that threatened my world!" the elf shouted.

"I know, I saw your memories," Kleia said lightly, choosing not to mention the darker ones she witnessed.

Syleeria sighed and endured the kitten carry for a few more minutes before being set down where the flowers were, she glared at some alliance night elf who was seemingly unaware of her presence so she went about her business. She found the flowers needed and passed the night elf again, she was now on her knees and staring at nothing in particular so Syleeria left a note: "Nice haircut."

Kleia had been waiting patiently and kitten carried the poor elf back to the portal that would take her to oribos then Ardenweald where she found tickets to see the latest play, she was glad not to be kitten carried but got roped into helping the fairies turn spriggans into frogs to feed to a bird...."This...is the weirdest place...no...maldraxxus." She finished the errand and had twigs in her hair and grass in her boots, while she missed that in Quel'thalas sometimes, here she felt like they had been put there on purpose. 

The portal back to oribos felt shorter but no less intimidating as she would be approaching the Lady Proudmoore, one of whom was not a fan of the horde even if she had risked her life to save her.

"Yes champion?" She looked weary and pained still from her experience but was ready to listen to what this blood elf had to say.

"I have these flowers, a note, and two tickets to a play for you, the person that sent me to get these would understand if you do not wish to escape your troubles for a day, they just want to be nice." Syleeria hoped that is what Sylvanas meant when she wrote that letter.

"Let me see."

Jaina took the flowers and tickets, they were beautiful and a nice gesture but she was not sure she wanted to do this right now. She looked at the note:

"Dearest Lady Proudmoore, I am sorry about your ordeal, I thought I would do something nice for you."

-Lindsay Ravensun.

The mage was very curious now as she did not know who this Lindsay Ravensun is, but apparently the horde champion did because she put her palm to her face and shook her head.

"Shes really nice, a forsaken, you might like spending an evening out with her," Syleeria said but inwardly groaned, _why? just why? go as yourself my Queen. But that might not be a good idea..._ She considered the consequences of both but kept quiet.

"Go back to this Lindsay Ravensun, I think I could use a night out and I have been wanting to see these other realms...but first I have an errand for you, could you get me some coffee please?"

"Sure, we could all use some coffee and a nap..." Syleeria did not realise how badly she would need one til she was sent on errand after errand.

Syleeria brought Jaina her coffee and jumped back into the maw where "Lindsay Ravensun" was waiting. She was a short forsaken woman with blonde wiry hair, "You have your date, I guess she really needs to take her mind off things because she agreed to a date with a horde member."

Lindsay smirked, "Thank you, my champion."

"Go on your date," Syleeria sighed and watched the forsaken who was most definitely not sylvanas head to Oribos to take jaina out on a night at the theatre. She was watching for a moment when a tall nightborne poked her, "What quest was that?"

"Secret loyalist quest, you get it in Torghast...just look for the banshee."

The nightborne nodded conspiratorially and ran off to do the mysterious errand from Sylvanas Windrunner.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: The prince in the tower....well...er...king.


End file.
